Trueno
by Cyllia Yue
Summary: Porque ella era como un trueno, estaba ahí, pero no podía verse... y Chrom no podía sentirse peor por ello./Post-game/.


Luego de desaparecer por mucho tiempo, me hago presente con un pequeño, puede decirse, "song fic". _Fire emblem awakening_ no me pertenece, y _Exo_ mucho menos, ambos tienen respectivos dueños y derechos legales.

* * *

Thunder- Exo

.

_Ebrio en la felicidad que brilló brevemente_

_Mis ojos se cegaron por un momento por la luz de los recuerdos_

_Tú ya estás en ese lugar que no puedo alcanzar_

_Brillaste por un momento como un rayo_

_Iluminando el mundo por un momento._

_Me mostraste el mundo como si todo el mundo fuera mío_

_Luego te fuiste_

_._

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde su estratega había decidido poner un punto final a Grima y desaparecer en el acto, 3 meses desde que su esposo decidió buscarla costara lo que costara, después de todo, según Naga _ella _pudo haber sobrevivido, era una mínima posibilidad, pero Chrom se aferraría a ella, _Robin debía estar con vida…_

Todo parecía una mentira, una simple sensación de amargo, ¿Cómo era posible pasar de ser el hombre más dichoso en la Tierra al más miserable en tan solo un instante? Aún podía recordar el día en que la conoció, si no fuera por Lissa quizás jamás la hubiera visto, tendida inconsciente en la hierba y sin un ápice de saber en donde se encontraba, si pudiera repetir la situación, nunca dudaría en llevarla con él.

_Ella _le mostró un mundo nuevo, uno donde podían ser felices, sin preocupaciones, sin ataduras, un mundo perfecto, y ahora se alejaba de él como si nada de eso importara…

_._

_Como un trueno, es muy tarde_

_Ahora finalmente estoy buscándote_

_Boom, boom, boom, boom_

_Es muy tarde mientras te llamo_

_Ahora finalmente sé_

_Ahora finalmente estoy enfermo de amor contigo_

_Trueno, trueno, trueno, quiero atraparte_

_Trueno, trueno, trueno_

_._

EL tiempo seguía transcurriendo, y Chrom solo se impacientaba más, cada pueblo que visitaban les daba alguna pista inútil, ¿Dónde puede estar?, ¿Acaso el amor que él le profesaba no le era suficiente a los Dioses para que la trajersen de vuelta?, ¿Qué no ellos estaban unidos por lazos invisibles?

_._

_Te has ido tan lejos_

_Tú y yo nos hemos apartado mientras pasa el tiempo_

_Ya estás tan lejos_

_Probablemente te has vuelto la luz de alguien más_

_._

La idea a veces lo atormentaba,_ ella_ podía estar con otra persona, tal vez sin recordar nada nuevamente, viviendo una nueva vida, sin recordarlo a él, sin recordar a Lucina ni a Morgan, no quería pensar en ello, pero era lo único que se le ocurría luego de llevar 5 meses sin una respuesta de su paradero.

_._

_Estoy siguiéndote, siguiéndote_

_Persiguiéndote, persiguiéndote_

_Buscándote, buscándote_

_Pero te estás alejando_

_Escalando en el muro del tiempo, te busco_

_A pesar de que somos diferentes ahora, nuestro comienzo fue el mismo_

_Sigo creyendo que podemos volver_

_Estoy contando los segundos uno para uno y midiendo nuestra distancia_

_._

¿Dónde estás?...

¿Me recuerdas?...

¿Puedes oír mis plegarias?...

Cualquiera que viera al gobernante de Ylisse sabría que llevaba una pena muy grande, ni un solo día dejaba de buscar, ni un solo día perdía la esperanza, y la última pista que obtuvieron parecía no ser falsa, algo en él le decía que se estaban acercando a _ella_, que estaba viva.

_Estaba seguro de ello. _

_-_Lady Lissa, camine más despacio por favor- pidió inútilmente el teniente de Chrom.

-¡Ni lo creas Frederick!, solo quiero encontrar rápido a Robin e irnos a casa.

El trote de Lissa fue prontamente interrumpido por una caída de su parte, esto le recordaba tanto a como la había conocido, en aquel prado hace unos 2 años atrás.

-¡Milady!, ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Eso creo, debí haber tropezado con alguna roc… -no fue capaz de terminar su oración, esto definitivamente era un milagro- ¡Hermano!, e-es…

_._

_Trueno, trueno, trueno, quiero atraparte_

_Trueno, trueno, trueno_

_Trueno, trueno, trueno, quiero atraparte_

_Trueno, trueno, trueno._

_._

Y la situación volvía a repetirse. ¿Cómo era posible?, ¿Cuáles eran las chances? _Ella _volvía a estar ahí, recostada en el fresco pasto, tranquilamente dormida como si nada hubiera pasado. En verdad _Robin_ parecía ser como el trueno, todo este tiempo pudo sentirla junto a él, pero no verla, justo como un _trueno_. Ahora que por fin la veía frente a él, no podía ocultar la felicidad que lo embargaba, sin embargo tenía miedo, ¿Y si perdió su memoria otra vez?. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su hermana:

-_Oye, Chrom… ¿Crees que este bien?_

-_Tal vez no… _

_-N-no, -_

_¡Eso no puede ser!_\- refutó nerviosa la rubia. Chrom estaba dispuesto a contestarle cuando notaron que _Robin_ comenzaba a despertar.

_-¿Estás despierta ahora?_-le dijo el peli azul.

_-¿Estás bien?_\- inquirió alegremente la menor.

-_Pescarás un resfriado si duermes en un lugar como este, ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?_\- dijo al tiempo en que le ofreció su mano para ayudarla, la cual _ella _dichosa aceptó- _Bienvenida a casa_,** _amiga_**_._


End file.
